Finding Family Take 2
by Sylvia Andrews
Summary: Adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper. This story includes Female Naruto. During the Wave Mission family begins making their way to Konoha to form the Uzumaki Clan once more. But unlike other Konoha clans, this one is filled with insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Family

Thank You:

Lucillia for the idea originally presented in her story "Family Reunion, Extended Version".

TheBlackSeaReaper for developing the idea and for allowing me a shot at this story.

Summary: This story includes Female Naruto. During the Wave Mission family begins making their way to Konoha to form the Uzumaki Clan once more. But unlike other Konoha clans, this one is filled with insanity.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and am not making anything off of this. It is a work of fan fiction. Really I don't even own the idea either….

NOTES:

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" **Biju Speaking"**

" _ **Biju Thinking"**_

Flashback

THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL REMAIN THE SAME. Mostly…

Naruto Uzumaki was an eleven year old girl, but she was different from other girls that were her own age. Naruto was not a Fan Girl but do make not that Naruto would commit Seppuku (suicide) before she would ever become like them. Naruto was tall for her age and was very thin, even though she could usually eat twenty large bows of miso ramen for almost every meal. Naruto also had two main hobbies; gardening (there was a good sized garden on the roof of her apartment complex which she was finally able to buy last year) and Fuinjutsu (art of sealing).

About two years ago Naruto had created her very own weapon, with the use of two pairs of gloves and over ten thousand feet of Ninja Wire. At the ends of each finger Naruto had sewn a different type of storage seal. Once that was done she put five hundred feet of wire in each seal and she used her chakra unseal most of the wire, leaving about a foot inside the seal. Then she would use her chakra to guide the wire to go wherever she wanted it to go and it could cut though anything if she wanted it to.

Naruto practiced using it until she had mastered it and that was hour she became friends with Team 9, even though Rock Lee and Guy-Sensei still scared her senseless. She even managed to pull the twenty foot pole out of Neji Hyuuga's ass by beating him in a spar. So now Neji only acted like an asshole to people outside his small circle of friends. TenTen because fast friends with Naruto after she had shown TenTen how her gloves worked. Rock Lee had declared Naruto as his new eternal rival, with thanks from Neji, and had taken to challenging her almost every time he saw her. So far it was 19-18 in Naruto's favor.

Might Guy had taught her to walk on tress and water using Chakra to help her with her Chakra control. Guy was turning out to be a way better Sensei than Kakashi who would only teach them teamwork. Which, by the way, was useless because Sakura hated Naruto with a passion and followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy, relentlessly asking for dates and being turned down; Sasuke thought that everyone was beneath him and that they were scum and that everything should be given to him on a silver platter, constantly thinking about how to kill his older brother and possibly his own team if he could get away with it. Kakashi-Sensei is always three hours late and was always reading that horribly written porn, in all truth he was just a lazy ass.

Another trick that Naruto had learned with Fuinjutsu, was to put a seal on her bandages and wrap them around her chest. This gave the illusion that she was flat chested rather than as well endowed as she was in the chest department. It also played a part in her best prank; if someone thought she was a boy she never went out of her way to correct them and she never specified if she was male or female.

' _It's a god thing I created that seal that prevent the Uchiha from copying my jutsu. So worth getting it tattooed on my ass.'_ Naruto thought to herself as she watched Sasuke Uchiha out of the corner of her eye. She could clearly see him thinking about his newly awakened Sharingan. _'I should give the seal to Team 9 just in case… and the other teams while I am at it.'_

Team 7 was now traveling back home to Konoha with two extra guests tagging along; Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. It was Naruto's quick thinking that had saved them from being killed by Kakashi and with the perfect timing to see that Gato had double crossed the Missing Nin. Naruto, in all her brilliance, was going to adopt them into her Clan; thank Kami they had agreed.

It was as they were nearing Konoha that Zabuza posed a rather innocent and altogether earth shattering question, "Naruto-San, what are your parents' names?" Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all perked up at the question, having never been told the identities of the blonde's parents either.

Naruto adopted a faraway look as she answered, "I don't know my father's name, Hokage-Jiji said that he would tell me once I made Chunin so that I could protect myself from his enemies. I know my mother's name though, she was Uzumaki Kushina: the Red Hot Blooded Habanero."

Kakashi connected the dots in his head as to who his blonde student's father was and he felt the urge to kick himself for not having seen it sooner. Sasuke was reminded of his mother and all the times that she had spoken of her best friend, Kushina. To Sakura the name was familiar, perhaps from a history lesson that he had not felt the need to pay attention to.

Zabuza nodded his head as Haku asked, "So that makes you the new Uzumaki Clan Head, right Naruto-Sama?"

"I guess so," Naruto said noncommittally as she pondered the validity of Haku's words and if, by a stroke of luck, there would be other Uzumaki out there.

"THAT BAKA HAS A CLAN?!" Sakura screeched; she could not believe what she was hearing.

With a fierce glare, Zabuza decided that a brief history lesson was in order. "The Uzumaki Clan, came from Uzushiogakure, which they also ruled. See that spiral on your headband as part of the leaf? It is the symbol of Uzushiogakure. Konoha and Uzushio have an eternal alliance and to solidify that they sent members of the ruling family to Konoha as a sign of good faith. The Uzumaki Clan was well kown and rightly feared for their seal mastery, their longevity, and their dense godlike chakra reserves. About half, or maybe more of the Uzumaki Clan was destroyed at the start of the Third Great Shinobi War when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri joined forced to attack them. Despite the genocide of the Uzumaki Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa took heavy losses. "

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned into silence, the new information casting their teammate in a whole new light… well not so much for Sasuke, he felt that if the Uzumaki were destroyed, they were weak.

Kakashi spoke up then, "So now the Uzumaki are scattered to the four corners of the world. They dropped the clan name in order to remain safe and hidden from their enemies."

Zabuza smirked under his bandages as he added, "Well, they'll stay scattered till they catch wind of a new Clan Head."

Kakashi felt something in his head short circuit and he lost concentration on his porn. He looked up, "Are you saying that the rest of the Uzumaki would come to Konoha if they knew about Naruto?"

Zabuza nodded. "The only thing that an Uzumaki is more loyal to thank their village is their family and Clan Head." He snickered. "I remember one guy, a fellow swordsman whose mother was an Uzumaki. He said that he never wanted to be related to me ever and now we are family! I can't wait to see the poor bastard's face!" Zabuza started to laugh, a low, mad laugh, that shook his shoulders and send shivers of fear down Sakura's and Sasuke's spines. Naruto and Haku simply rolled their eyes.

They were close to the main gate where a small party was waiting to greet them when Sakura rounded on Naruto. "Is your Clan full of crazies?!" she demanded.

Naruto grinned. "Yes Sakura-San. Is there a problem with that?" Sakura backed away, shaking her head in abject fear.

Naruto's smile looked to be kind, caring even… so long as you ignored the Grim Reaper in all his bony glory in the background, leaning on his scythe and a near empty hour glass. The times was almost up and the Reaper was smiling, as much as a skull could, in anticipation. Naruto called it "The Smile of Nightmares." She had created the Jutsu after seeing the 'Sunset' jutsu belonging to the Green beasts of Konoha.

"Hey Gaki! What was that Jutsu you just used? We would love to have it in T&I," Said a tall scarred man in a brown trench coat.

"This is Morino Ibiki, head of the T&I department," Hiruzen Sarutobi introduced. Zabuza and Haku became pale as sheets at the name.

"It is called 'Smile of Nightmares no Jutsu'. I created it after seeing the Sunset Jutsu." Both the Hokage and Ibiki flinched at the mention of the Jutsu. "I can teach you later once everyone is settled in Ibiki-San," Naruto said with a smirk. Ibiki could not wait to get his hands on it. He knew that nothing would crack prisoners faster than seeing death itself smiling at them.

"I take it that you have requested to have these two to join your clan along with the Demon Brothers correct Naru-Chan?" the Hokage asked.

"Hai, Hokage-Jiji-Sama," Naruto replied immediately.

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Very well. Naruto, come with me and we will have the paperwork filled out. Ibiki will make sure that two are not a danger to Konoha. I want the Mission Report on my desk tomorrow, first thing, Kakashi."

With that the group went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Family

Thank You:

Lucillia for the idea originally presented in her story "Family Reunion, Extended Version".

TheBlackSeaReaper for developing the idea and for allowing me a shot at this story.

Summary: This story includes Female Naruto. During the Wave Mission family begins making their way to Konoha to form the Uzumaki Clan once more. But unlike other Konoha clans, this one is filled with insanity.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and am not making anything off of this. It is a work of fan fiction. Really I don't even own the idea either….

NOTES:

1) "Talking"

2) ' _Thinking_ '

3) **"Biju Speaking"**

4) **_"Biju Thinking"_**

~~scene change

 _Previously on Finding Family Take 2_

 _"I take it that you have requested to have these two to join your clan along with the Demon Brothers correct Naru-Chan?" the Hokage asked._

 _"Hai, Hokage-Jiji-Sama," Naruto replied immediately._

 _Sarutobi nodded and said, "Very well. Naruto, come with me and we will have the paperwork filled out. Ibiki will make sure that two are not a danger to Konoha. I want the Mission Report on my desk tomorrow, first thing, Kakashi."_

 _With that the group went their separate ways._

 _Moving on~~_

In a tower in Amegakure…

The only two people present were Konan and Pein (Nagato). They were trying to decide what to do with the recently gather information that had come from Sasori of the Red Sand.

"I cannot believe that Kushina's child is still alive after all this time," the red haired man muttered to himself as he sat in his mobile chair that he had needed since being crippled in battle with the Hanzo, the former Amekage.

Konan kneeled in front of her childhood friend, the last one that she had. She looked straight into Rinnegan eyes and asked, "What are we going to do Nagato-Kun?"

Nagato looked at Konan. He knew that Madara was going to get every one of the Akatsuki killed, well everyone but Zetsu. He made his mind up, he refused t let Konan die for the purposes of a monster. It was a very good thing that he was not the Amekage.

"Konan get the bodies prepared so that I can help you seal our things," Nagato ordered.

"We're going to Konoha?" Konan asked her best friend.

Nagato nodded as he gave her something of a watered down explanation. "Madara's plan will get us all killed an I don't want that to happen to you, Konan-Chan. Besides, family is family and we need to obey and protect the new Clan Head."

Near the border to Earth and Fire….

A very unlikely pair was traveling together to meet the new Akatsuki member and 'convince' them to join. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, who used a chakra draining blade know as Samehada, were the odd duo. Generally Kisame was looking and read for a fight, but today was different; today Kisame was lost in thought. He had heard that there was a new Uzumaki Clan Head and that they were a member of Konoha's Shinobi forces. He could not decide whether he should go or not.

Believe it or not his mother had been a full blooded Uzumaki , Kisame had simply inherited his father's "good looks" and had gotten his mother's massive chakra reserves. When the genocide of the bloodlines had begun the Daimyo had ordered the death of the Swordsmen's families and both of his parents had been killed in cold blood. After killing the Daimyo as revenge he was forced into the Akatsuki by a man wearing an orange mask and claiming to be Uchiha Madara. Kisame had never believed it, the man's body movements indicated that he was still very young and not the old fossil that he claimed to be. Whatever the fake Madara was planning it would likely result in their deaths and he was too young and pretty to die just yet.

"Itachi I am going for a walk," Kisame lied to his partner.

"Hn." It was the only response that he would get from the Uchiha.

With his decision made, Kisame began to make his way to Konoha. To protect and serve his new Clan Head. If he happened to meet a hot chick while doing that and settled down, well worse things could happen.

When Kisame was well out of range Itachi whispered a soft, "Good luck," that was picked up and carried by the wind.

Somewhere is Grass Country…

Uzumaki Karin looked around her rundown apartment that he parents had rented before they had died. She was making sure that she did not miss anything of importance before she left for Konoha. Karin was excited to hear that the Uzumaki had a new Clan Head, and it was the child of Uzumaki Kushina, the former Clan Head to boot! No one had even known that Kushina had been pregnant before she had died so this was wonderful news! She knew the other Uzumaki would make their way to Konoha when they caught wind of the new.

It was ingrained in their very marrow to protect the Clan Head and the family as well as the country that they settled in. Shutting the door behind her Karin looked at the apartment one last time before turning away and beginning her journey to Konoha.

 _'I hope that there are cute boys in Konoha,'_ Karin thought to herself, her face becoming beet red and her glasses fogging up.

Had Karin stayed in her apartment a little longer a snakelike mad with a fetish for little boys would have gotten his hands on her to use for his own nefarious purposes.

Just across the border of Fire Country…

Two people raced to get to safety as soon as possible without being caught by their pursuers. Actually one of the figures was carrying the other. The duo in question consisted of Kaguya Kimimaro and his only friend Jugo.

When word had reached their former master, Orochimaru, that the Uzumaki Clan Head had been found in Konoha, the Hebi-Teme decided that the person, whomever it was, needed to be marked with his cursed seal. Kimimaro had know right then and there that he could no longer serve the man. He was a threat to his family.

It had been before the Kaguya clan had become bloodthirsty and battle hungry: they married into the Uzumaki Clan every so often as Kiri and Uzu had practically been neighbors and gave a relationship to the two clans. Kimimaro's great grandmother had been and Uzumaki. She had taught him ,before she had died and he had been locked up, that family was the most important thing an Uzumaki could have and that therefore he should always protect his family from any type of danger no matter what. Family comes first.

And Kimimaro could never leave Jugo to Orochimaru either so he had broken the other boy out of his cell and had taken him with him. Jugo was the closest he had to a brother. Kimimaro prayed to Kami that the new Clan Head would be kind enough to adopt Jugo into the clan.

Somewhere in Fire Country…

Deidara had taken off to Konoha the moment word of a new Uzumaki Clan Head had reached him. He had been hiding out in a cave near Fire country's borders looking for work of any sort when he had heard it. The blond man thanked his lucky stars that he had never committed any sort of crime against Konoha or he would not be able to join the Uzumaki clan that was reforming.

His mom was half Uzumaki, but she had inherited her blond hair from her father rather than the Uzumaki red from her mother. Deidara had gotten his father's bloodline and his mother's huge chakra reserves. Thank Kami for the Uzumaki blood; he would rather the crazy personality and verbal tic to his father's madness and the voices the man had claimed to hear as well as not needing to use his bloodline to maintain his sanity.

What Deidara did not know was that if he had stayed a few days longer he would have been forced to join the Akatsuki against his will.

Outside Konoha's Main Gate…

Izumo and Kotetsu had just handed back paperwork and passports with shaking hands to the two people that they never thought they would see in Konoha ever again. Senju Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, along with their pet pig Tonton made their way to the Hokage Tower to get some much needed answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Family

Thank You:

Lucillia for the idea originally presented in her story "Family Reunion, Extended Version".

TheBlackSeaReaper for developing the idea and for allowing me a shot at this story.

Summary: This story includes Female Naruto. During the Wave Mission family begins making their way to Konoha to form the Uzumaki Clan once more. But unlike other Konoha clans, this one is filled with insanity.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing and am not making anything off of this. It is a work of fan fiction. Really I don't even own the idea either….

NOTES:

1) "Talking"

2) ' _Thinking_ '

3) **"Biju Speaking"**

4) **_"Biju Thinking"_**

5)  Flashback

THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL REMAIN THE SAME. Mostly…

 _Last Time_

 _Izumo and Kotetsu had just handed back paperwork and passports with shaking hands to the two people that they never thought they would see in Konoha ever again. Senju Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, along with their pet pig Tonton made their way to the Hokage Tower to get some much needed answers._

 _Moving On_

It had been several days since Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu had left a crying Hokage in his office as he realized the mountains worth of paperwork his pseudo grand daughter had generated for him by resurrecting the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 were given the rest of the week off to relax, not that Naruto did. As the new clan head she had work to do. She and her shadow clones were working on making her apartment building livable by painting, rewiring, plumbing and anything else that might need to be done.

Since the wave mission had been jumped to an A-Rank the pay had jumped accordingly, which Naruto was very grateful for. With that money she was able to buy the abandoned apartment building next door and the ten acres of land the two buildings sat on. Naruto was certain that the Hokage had somehow lowered the price and added more land than the original bargain. Not that she would complain about it. Now the clan would actually have somewhere to live and call their own and put in things like a training ground and a garden with a green house for some of the more volatile plants.

"Hey, Naruto-Sama," Gozu called out as he entered the Clan Head's office.

"I told you not to call me 'Sama", Dettebayo!" Naruto ordered as a vein twitched on her forehead.

Gozu ignored what she had said as he continued, "I just heard that the Uchiha brat took up his position of Chan Head the moment that he heard you had become Clan Head."

Naruto blinked, she should not have been surprised, it was just like the cocky bastard, but all the same she was. She snerked as she shook her head. "Teme doesn't even know what he is getting into."

Seeing the questioning look on Gozu's face Naruto elaborated, "That Teme is soon going to realize that being a Clan Head has huge responsibilities, like paper work, taking care of the clan financially, paper work, monthly council meetings, and paper work. Not to mention that he has to do paperwork for the police force as well. To top that off he can't utilize the Shadow Clones like I can so he is going to be buried in paperwork!"

Gozu snickered, "That Gaki (brat) deserves nice hard hit of life when he learns that not everything is easy."

Naruto nodded as she read over some of the papers that had been delivered via ANBU earlier that week. She paused when she came across a list of manes that nearly made her eyes pop out of her head.

Exiting her office with the questionable papers in her hand Naruto shouted, "ZABUZA! Where did you hide the Sake!?"

In an instant Zabuza's footsteps sounded from the kitchen. "What the hell would you need Sake for?"

"Look what I just inherited," Naruto said as she all but shoved the papers into Zabuza's hands.

"Sake is in the fridge behind the vegetables," He said as he took two sake dishes out and filled them before gulping it down in one go, Naruto following his example. The papers we a list o people who were member of the Uzumaki Kushina Fan Club. This fan club was international and vastly larger than Sasuke's. On this list there were the current Raikage and his little brother Killer Bee.

Somehow after her mother had died, the fan club had found out that she had a daughter and now it had transferred to her. So now, she was going to be paranoid as all hell when the Chunin Exams came around this year since they were going to be held in Konoha. Gulping down another cup of Sake, Naruto grabbed the papers and headed back to her office, not noticing Zabuza observing her exit. She had paperwork to do. Unfortunately she had only made it halfway to hr office before Meizu stopped her.

"Naruto-Sama, there is an ANBU requesting your presence in the Hokage's office immediately," Meizu said calmly.

"QUIT CALLING ME 'SAMA', DATTEBAYO! And thanks doe the message," Naruto said, before making a familiar hand sign and creating a shadow clone. She handed the papers over to the clone and sent it to her office before she made her way to the Hokage's office.

~~LINE~~

In the Hokage's office…

Naruto entered the Hokage's office where a blonde woman with a massive rack and a dark haired woman holding a pig dressed in clothes and pearls waited. The blonde looked familiar, like maybe Naruto had seen her in a picture somewhere, but for the life of her, Naruto could not remember who the woman was.

"You called for me Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto asked as she greeted her grandfather figure sat behind the desk.

"Yes, I did, Naruto." The Hokage confirmed before waving his hand at the two women and the oddly clean pig. "This is Senju Tsunade, her grandmother was Senju Mito, formerly Uzumaki. The dark hared woman is her apprentice Shizune and their pig is Tonton."

Tsunade looked at the blonde girl and raised her eyebrow. "She sure doesn't look like much. What I really want to know though is why Jiraiya would let her take the position of clan head so young."

Naruto was becoming irritated with being treated like she wasn't even there. It was taking everything in her not to snap at the woman. Granted the whole, "Can crush her bones into a fine powder in a single punch" thing was a good incentive to keep her temper in check. Instead she said, in a polite and sugar coated voice, "Tsunade-San, c ompared to the other Kunoichi in my year, I am the best. And to answer your question, Jiraiya, has no control over my life as I have never met the man before."

Tsunade looked at the Hokage with a clear question in her gaze which the Hokage responded to with a nod of his head. Tsunade looked like she was going to strangle someone.

The curiosity was overwhelming and Naruto couldn't help it. "Can someone tell me what is going on and who this Jiraiya is?'

The Hokage looked like he had aged a decade or two as he answered. "Jiraiya was my student along with Tsunade. He was also your godfather. He left you in my care a few hours after your birth and the sealing."

"I see," Naruto said. She was shocked. Her godfather had not wanted her. There had been a chance for her to grow up normal, no angry mobs and beatings…. She knew who Jiraiya was, that he managed a spy network, but he could have visited he, checked in to see how she was doing, anything. She took a deep breath and decided that she would give him one more chance before she judged him. With another deep breath and knowing that there was more to talk about, Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Is there anything else that you need to tell me Hokage-Jiji?"

Now the Hokage looked nervous. As if his answer would lead to a cataclysmic event that could level Konoha. He gulped and delivered the bad news. "Naruto the civilian council put your name on this list. Thankfully I have found a loophole…." The Hokage trailed off as he realized that Naruto was fighting to control her anger. He knew how she felt and he wished that there was more that he could do for her, but the civilian council had picked the worse time to tell him about this. The Chunin Exams were around the corner and there was so much work to be done that the Hokage had to put it on the back burner for the time being.

Naruto was anything but calm. The civilian council had no right to do this to anyone. As she fought for her calm she felt the Fox's rage stir within her and she made a note to herself to go and visit the demon when she had the time so that she could understand what had put it into a tizzy.

Really this should not have surprised Naruto. The civilians had been against her and her clan having a seat on the council. If she married the Teme, the Uzumaki would be assimilated into the Uchiha clan. Everything would disappear, family jutsu and scrolls would become his property. All that her clan had would go to a power hungry moron! No, she could not, would not, let that happen.

Shaking herself out of her thought, Naruto looked up to find Tsunade arguing-read telling off- the Hokage for allowing the Civilian Council to have that type of power. Sadly the only way to disband the council was with the permission of the Daimyo and who knew when or if that would ever happen.

With a sigh Naruto interrupted the lecture session. "What is the loophole Jiji?"

The Hokage looked even older, if that was possible as he answered. "To get out of the marriage contract you have to marry someone else before the start of the Chunin Exams. I am sorry for all of this mess Naruto."

Whit an exaggerated breath Naruto turned around and made her way to the door. She had the door open and one foot outside the room when she turned back around. "Don't worry Jiji, I'll find a way out of it. Promise."

With goodbyes out of the way Naruto lead Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton to the Uzumaki Clan Compound.

~~LINE~~

Naruto was trying to find a way out of the marriage before the Chunin Exams in two weeks. It was practically impossible to do; however, Naruto had a habit of making the impossible possible. Suddenly the door flew open and Zabuza entered the office. The man had a habit of not knocking when entering a room unless it was the bathroom.

"Why are you here, Zabuza?" Naruto was tired and her brain was in pain from all of the thinking that she had been doing.

Zabuza answered, "Heard of the new problems that came up from the new relatives."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

This time Zabuza shifted nervously before blurting out, "We are getting married so you don't have to marry that spoiled brat."

Naruto was in shock at the sudden proposal from Zabuza. She thought for a moment about the idea of marrying Zabuza, even though she was just thirteen years old and he was nineteen*. They couldn't really consummate the marriage until she either reached the age of fifteen or the rank of Chunin, whichever came first. But that was not to say that it could not work.

"Are you sure about this? About getting married to me? Don't you have someone special back in Kiri waiting for you or something?" Naruto asked as she watched Zabuza. Marriage was a huge thing and should have a lot of thought put into is be for jumping in head first. Besides, the last thing that Naruto needed was some woman that Zabuza promised to marry or whatever, coming after her for stealing her man.

Zabuza shrugged before answering, "The rest of the clan and I agree on this and believe that this is the right thing to do since we received news this afternoon we have been trying to think up a way around this. Also, I am not related to you in any way shape or form so that makes me a good choice. And no I don't have anyone waiting for me back in Kiri. Though I will probably be beaten by my friend Mei for not inviting her to the wedding."

Naruto nodded at the reasons that were given and was relieved to hear that he was not dating anyone back in Kiri. Though now she wanted to meet this Mei person and see if this woman had any blackmail material on Zabuza, or any embarrassing stories at the very least. They could pull this off since she had made it clear that the members of her clan would not be made to intermarry. Though if two clan members wanted to get married they had to be distantly related and not closely related in any way.

"Okay," Naruto said with a sigh. She wanted to marry for love and have a real wedding, not like this, but it had to be done. "If you are ready we can go to the Hokage Tower and have Jiji marry us. We can even have the clan members come to act as witnesses for the marriage."

"Of course," Zabuza replied.

~~LINE~~

A half hour later in the Hokage's office….

"Are you two sure about this?" The Hokage asked as he looked up at both Naruto and Zabuza with sadness. He never wanted this to happen, but the stupid and soon to be former Civilian Counsel had gone behind his back and caused the issue.

Both Zabuza and Naruto nodded. "We and the rest of the Cal n have agreed that this is the best course of action to avoid marriage to the Teme. Other than killing him of course. And we can do this since we are not related at all. And if I want, when I turn fifteen or reach the rank of Chunin, I can have a real wedding." Naruto explained.

The Hokage nodded as he listened to what they had to say. Their reasoning was sound and with nothing left to ask he had to marry them and pray to Kami that they would have a somewhat happy life together.

*Zabuza's age had been decreased for the sake of the fic by TheBlackSeaReaper.

On another note, I used to work in an office, paperwork piles up if you blink. It's horrible and more than once I have gone home with paper cuts up and down my fingers, hands, and even my arms.


End file.
